


All In Her Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Her Eyes

Anton hates that the poem makes him think of her, his precious love, his Darcey, but it does. Years of pain had pushed her to seek him out at last and yet... and yet the pain still lingered. His voice shakes as he reads the words aloud. 

"The teardrops run down, And fall off her nose, She cries in dark corners, Where nobody goes, You can follow the tracks, From her eyes to her chin, Years upon Years, Of letting them win, And her eyes tell a story, Of anger and pain, You think that she's happy, But just look again, And the scars of her past, Hidden under her clothes, Are a roadmap to places, That nobody knows, Her smile is now painted, She's a master of disguise, And you can see it all, Just look into her eyes..."

"I am happy now..."

Her voice breaks through his thoughts and he turns, finding himself searching her eyes for even a fleck of the old pain. It isn't there. She has let go, forgiven herself, moved on, let him love her to health and happiness. She is healthy, vitally alive and well, and yet... he remembers her as she was. Thin, broken, almost skeletal, needing him more than he could stand. This is progress, but it feels unreal. Her eyes flicker as she steps closer, dragging him down to a kiss. 

"I am happy. With you."

She repeats the words and he smiles, softly, a little sadly. It could have been too late. He has been lucky.


End file.
